


Naughty evenings between nice people

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Anal Sex, Beer, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Breathplay, Canon Jewish Character, Cat Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles/David 8/Walter, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is David 8, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Luxury, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Really a lot of Sex, Royalty, Shower Sex, Smitten Erik, Smut, Snow, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charles, Top Erik, Waltzing, Water Spirit, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: My own collection of drabbles written during lovely evenings withJudith HandLanae





	1. Mirror - Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts), [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Well... What can I say, we have fun writing smut in English.  
> Sorry if there's any mistake remaining.  
> Warnings for a lot of sex. (Yeah, the tags mentioned it already)  
> And feelings. Because feelings are good. Feelings and sex combined are perfection between those two.

One thing he likes particularly when he goes to see his lover in his condo, is the tremendous proportion of mirrors in his bedroom walls. Charles can see their bodies move in synch when Erik makes love to him. He can see all of Erik’s muscles on his back and well-defined ass clench when Erik takes him on his back thanks to the one on the ceiling, or just has to turn his head to the right when he’s on all fours to appreciate the perfection of their bodies together. But Erik always reclaims his focus by kissing him thoroughly.


	2. Sybarite - Elizabeth

Charles has always revelled in luxury; old brandy, fine cigarettes, his naked skin on silk and velvet. French wine and sumptuous pastries. Expensive company to share his king-size bed at two, three, or more. So, when he meets the ragged, dishevelled man with the face of a Greek god and the body of a model at a charity he hosts for the most deprived, he can all but imagine the clash between their two lives. Erik is sobering in the most marvellous ways. And when he bends the man over his mahogany desk, all he can think of is the treasure of his mind and soul.


	3. Sceptre - Elizabeth

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr is the regal King of the Island of Genosha. His reign is led by a strong, unyielding hand and the justice of his ancestors. He is worshiped by his people and feared by the rest of the world, the songs painting him on his throne with his gold crown and intricate alloy sceptre, its head topped by the reddest and purest of rubies. But nobody knows that, in the confines of his royal chambers, he’s the one to worship his consort, touching and rubbing and licking and swallowing everything that Charles Francis Xavier will let him have.


	4. River - Lanae

Lush grass under his bare feet, wind caressing every square inch of his naked body as he slowly sinks into the clear river, the steep welcoming his long strides as the water raises up to his slender hips. Erik feels the stream devouring his proffered skin, kissing his ankles, going up his shins and knees, enveloping his thighs in its warmth, fondly cupping his rapidly gorging cock as countless water hands slip up his back, round his torso, between his cheeks to caress his entrance. No doubt, the spirit of the River is once again here to welcome him in its embrace.


	5. Librarian - Elizabeth

When Charles entered the library, he had expected well-ordered books on pristine white bookshelves, a reverent silence, and a grumpy clerk.

He didn’t expect the running, the giggling, and the overall sounds of two children having fun while trying to catch the other between old wood boxes while a third, younger one played silently in a corner.

He didn’t expect to find such a beautiful creature behind the counter, either. The man, brown-reddish hair and matching three-day stubble, tattoos covering his strongly-defined arms, telling them to settle before their mother came to pick them up. He didn’t expect to fall in love with his piercing grey-blue eyes when they gazed at him.


	6. Apple - Lanae

His tongue lavishes the plush red lips, opened to his will, caresses the velvety insides of the proffered mouth, plays with the jewel protruding at the centre of the lower rose bud, swallows the harsh breaths that he elicits. He continues down the path of Charles’ chin, nose combing through reddish stubble and lips worshipping every parcel of his skin, tracing over and over again the black ink covering his lover’s neck, down again to his bobbing Adam’s apple, never leaving him the time to get his breath under control. That’s how Erik loves him; lost in pure, perfect ecstasy.


	7. Snow - Lanae

Three states of H2O molecules surround them – Solid, snow, covering the grounds, the trees, the roofs. Liquid, water, hot, where they are plunged in delectation. Gas, steam, barely covering their nudity as it flies up the air. It’s cold outside, their mouths are puffing thin clouds of breath when they are not covered by each other, and the heated water makes their skin sweat as much as their activity does. Charles fucks Erik in the thermal waters, seated on the sunk bench, as they enjoy the view offered to them in the mountains. One hand covering Erik’s straining cock, the other slightly tightening against his long throat, they come.


	8. Barn - Lanae

The barn, hidden behind a row of trees following the Westchester mansion, is full of old equestrian equipment, but the stalls are empty since his grand-grand-father’s passing. It also contains a lot of used goods and farming machinery. But Charles knows all of its hidden spots and secret passages, having visited them so many times during his childhood to flee from his step-brother.

So now, aged thirty and needing some privacy, he leads his lover to the barn, tugging Erik by the hand, while opening his belt and trousers already. They make love in various ways, on various things, always thoroughly.


	9. Welcome - Lanae

“Welcome home, Erik” is always the first words on Charles’ lips when he comes to see the professor. Sometimes, when Magneto drives through the gates and opens the front doors of the manor. Sometimes, when he flies through Charles’ open window and lands directly on his bed, hovering over the sleeping telepath and making him stretch his loose limbs in contentment as he wakes up.  Always, Charles is glad to see him, opening his arms, his heart and his body to his long gone lover. Always, they find each other as if they never parted. Always, Erik wishes he could stay.


	10. Movie - Lanae

Teenaged Erik likes to bring his teenaged girlfriends to the movie theatre. They would hold hands during the movie and chat amiably afterwards.

But teenaged Erik swore to never bring anyone else to movie dates _ever_ but his best-friend-turned-lover when he discovered that the boy _really_ liked to be in the dark, crowded place. Charles would slowly slump on his chair, making sure no one was watching, before landing on his knees in front of an amazed Erik; he would then open his pants, dragging his hardening cock out before licking it like a lollypop, a hand finding Erik’s mouth to silence him while he gave the filthiest blowjobs ever.


	11. Slut - Elizabeth

Charles has always been the one with the slutty reputation. It followed him throughout high school and university, around campus and even during his summer internships. But when he meets Erik, stern-looking, serious, studious Erik, he forgets all about reputation and what-they-say. Loving and be loved in return, that’s what brightens his days. And, Charles would never admit it, but he admires Erik for his openness to him, and all the things he has learnt from him. Truth is, Erik is way more adept in the ways of pleasuring a body, a mind, and a soul.


	12. Prayer - Lanae

He had once been a fervent religious boy. He had pursued the beliefs of his ancestors, of his parents, and had ended in one of those places of torture, starvation and death, manhandled into submission by the captors that were once his neighbours. Prayers had not helped. Had not saved his mother, or his friends, or anyone of his fellows, leaving each and one of them scarred, if not dead.

He had once been a fervent religious boy. He has learnt, since then, than no one up there would help him. His revenge terminated, he learns a whole new worship. The one of the body of one Charles Xavier.


	13. Beer - Elizabeth

Wherever he goes, he finds those initials. In every bar, every club, every damn pub in the city. Those initials are at the top of every chart – _CFX best beer drinker_ , _most pints drowned in 10 min, fastest drinker_ – and so on. He can’t even compete; the scores are way too high, twice as big as the second place.

So when Erik discovers the name of the lanky boy in his computer class, the one with the glasses, the too-blue-eyes and the too-red-mouth, the shy boy that never talks to anyone, and makes the connexion, he can’t believe it; Charles Francis Xavier is the King of Beers.


	14. Woolly – Paul

Entwined in his woolly plaid, Charles relishes in the bright sunrays pouring from the window. His naked body is sated, tired from the exertion, and he finds it hard to get his breathing back on track. Next to him, Erik has his eyes closed. They just had fantastic sex; his lover had taken him from his papers grading to land him on the bed, kissing his way to Charles’ rapidly hardening cock as he opened shirt and then pants, before preparing him to receive him. They had kissed all along, their fingers caressing each and every parcel of skin available.


	15. Rope – Elizabeth

Charles had always _loved_ the sensation of rope on his shuddering skin. Having his wrists bound while his lover took care of making him tremble in pleasure, or the occasional Shibari session, when he had to _give_ everything to Erik. His body, his mind, his will to fight for his freedom. He enjoyed it, relenting.

And Erik took it all, dominating him and loving him and caring for him even if he dreamt of using metal instead of hemp. But it would leave beautiful marks on Charles’ skin that no alloy would. They could always play with metal later…


	16. Horse - Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ABO relationships

Charles had said no. He didn’t _need_ to ride with the Alpha. He could ride by himself, he was trained! But soon enough he was carried and deposited over the beautiful stallion’s back, Erik mounting artfully behind him. He just hadn’t planned the heat that their promiscuity would trigger. Soon, he was seething, trying to rub himself discreetly over the saddle. But his scent must have betrayed him, because Erik had stiffened behind him, before reaching the front of Charles’ trousers. Here, before all of their suitors, he took care of Charles’ needs as he hid his desperate breaths against Erik’s powerful neck.


	17. Graveyard – Elizabeth

Erik has always liked, for lack of a better word, to walk into Westchester’s graveyard, peaceful. He would pay his homage to his parents by thinking of the lives the deceased had lived as their graves passed in front of him.

He wouldn’t have imagined, however, that it would arouse the professor walking besides him today. That’s how he finds himself against the heavy stone wall circling the place, a handful of Charles in his arms as the sun sets. Charles laves at his mouth, leaves red nail marks under his shirt, before going down on his knees in front of him. Guilty pleasures are always the best.


	18. Public – Elizabeth

With Charles came novelty; Erik had never thought a lot about sex and kinks beforehand, but now, he was surrounded with ideas of how to get Charles to beg him to let him come.

He had started with a magnificent blow job with Charles seated over the sinks in the club’s cramped bathroom, knowing fully that someone could open the door and see them, if Charles didn’t stop them with his shaky telepathy. Erik would certainly not melt the lock. Then, a hand snuggled in Charles’ pants as they danced together in a corner. Another time, under the shadows of the restaurant’s tablecloth, his tongue would do the work.


	19. First – Elizabeth

Erik didn’t think he could try so many “first times” in only a few months. But it was always with Charles, only Charles. First lust, first kiss, first boyfriend; first piercing (his nipple. He had been afraid of the pain, but the result had been totally worth it), first tattoo, with Charles holding his hand patiently. Erik had loved discovering life with Charles.

First hand job, first blow job, both received and freely given. First time he took Charles and first time Charles took him, with all his love and his trust, with all the patience in the world.

First time they invited a friend to join them.


	20. Schoolboy – Elizabeth

Erik Lehnsherr has a knack for hating people. But right now, it’s himself that he loathes. He is disgusting, filthy, he repels himself. He shouldn’t be thinking this kind of things. Not about a student, merely a _schoolboy_. Never mind that Xavier is 22 already. Erik is his teacher. It’s sick.

But Xavier… Xavier looks at him with his too-blue eyes, and his perfectly shaped mouth, and says things like “Yes, Professor…” with batting lashes and a warm voice. Erik dreams to kiss him, to sit him on his own desk and make him writhe as Erik sucks his lovely cock. Too bad the reality is even better.


	21. Breaking point – Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

Like the finest gold, Erik had been shaped into the strongest weapon as a kid. Like the roughest iron, he had perfected his strength and his will, shaped it with his wrath. Like the strongest steel, he had fought the enemies that ruined his life.

But like any metal, when forced to bend, something snapped in him. He reached his breaking point. He reached it the day Charles Xavier died in front of him.

Suddenly any ire, any fury, any resolve that made him put a foot in front of the other everyday disappeared. Only the deepest of sorrows engulfed him for one last mission.


	22. Suck – Elizabeth

As the school’s director, Charles is now used to order around teachers and students alike. Needing guidance, sometimes even admonition, they have made him the father figure of them all.

He is glad to find some respite in his lover’s arms. Where he can leave the lead to Erik, where he can give in, being bossed around.

That’s why, tonight, after a particularly hard day when he had to punish a student for breaking curfew, he leans in his lover’s caress over his jaw, his hair. He sighs when Erik’s fingers pull at his curls. His tongue is now busy licking stripes over Erik’s magnificent cock.

“Good boy, now _suck_.”


	23. Artistic – Paul

Erik had never been someone prone to any form of art. He was down to earth, preferring sciences and theories more than painting and carving.

Little did he know before meeting one Charles Xavier.

The first time their eyes crossed path, he had been struck with their beauty, the power of their colour. Had come with it the beautiful face, worthy of Aphrodite, red plush lips and sun-kissed freckles. And when, for Erik’s sake only, he had slowly undressed, revealing a body that Erik would later worship for hours, Erik had thought that maybe not every artistic occupation were unnecessary.


	24. Scottish – Elizabeth

Erik never thought he would discover Charles’ ancestors’ history like that, but when Charles put on a white shirt, big, warm socks and a tartan kilt, he doesn’t know where to put his eyes on first. Everything is screaming “debauchery” and “Ravish me” that he has to fight his urge to strip Charles here and now.

Later on, when he discovers, to his ultimate pleasure, that tradition wants no underwear, and that Charles, thoughtful lover, had put a plug in to be ready for him as soon as they were home, he can’t do anything but reward him with his tongue instead of it before fucking him to ecstasy.


	25. Please – Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some extra words, for a drabble... Because I was asked to make them both plea... And who am I to refuse? :D

_Please_ – was a word that Erik adored. He used to hear it from the Nazis he decimated one by one, but never had it been more satisfactory than coming from Charles’ oh-so-red pleading mouth as Erik made him beg _again and again_. _Please_ , would say Charles as the head of Erik’s thick cock circled his hungry mouth, coming close but never giving him the treat Charles craved for. Soon, Charles would suck it and drink from it as a lost man would from a scarce water source.

_Please_ , would beg Erik, his voice broken with too much contained ecstasy screams, _Please, Charles, fuck me, I’m ready, I’m –_ and when Charles would finally give in and plunge into Erik’s used hole, replacing his deft fingers, Erik would plea one last time as orgasm swept him from reality.


	26. Office - Elizabeth

Charles has a meeting with the CEO of Magento CORP, a Mister Erik Lehnsherr, inside his gigantic tower of metal and glass hovering over L.A. He needs the job and has dressed accordingly, checking his tie in the lift guiding him to the office.

What a surprise when, barely five minutes later, he ends up lying down on the CEO’s all-metal desk, trussed up and begging for more fingers inside him. He doesn’t really know how he ended up like this, but the man kissing him senseless has one hell of a cock Charles dreams to have buried inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The typo is there for a reason ;) for those who know the meme!


	27. Snow - Blue Wendigo

In a snowstorm like this, that nobody expected, that has every shop closed and every car stopped, you don’t really expect to bump into someone as lost as you are.

Literally.

You don’t expect to fall on the sidewalk, getting your clothes even wetter, nor to be swooped up again by the other man’s powers with a string of excuses, nor to have to stand so close to him to brave the storm.

But it’s thanks to that storm that you end up falling hard for those eyes, for that mind you can feel. It’s thanks to that that you end up waltzing in the snow, together, a year later.


	28. Fuck - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows "Office", Drabble #26!

Since the day they met in Erik’s office, Charles can’t count how many times they have fucked in the building. An important meeting with board members in ten minutes? Let me help you relieve the stress with a quickie under your desk, love. The lift? Countless times. The car in the parking lot? Oh, how Erik has debauched him there… the main table in the cafeteria? I hope you sanitize it before you eat. Charles’ office? He’s had to put blinds for the _indoor_ glass, too. Whose idea was it, anyway, to have cubicles surrounded by glass walls? Let’s not mention the men’s (and women’s) room…


	29. Splash - Blue Wendigo

One thing that Erik hates when it rains and he _has_ to go outside (really, if he could stay in bed with a coffee and a book, he’d do it without even a blink) is the way people act with each other. And the _worst_ anyone can do to another human being: splashing them with a car, speeding down the road without even avoiding the pool of water hurtling down the sidewalk. Some drivers _enjoy_ it, and all Erik wants to do is to crush their car, mingle with the brakes, or – _Calm you mind, dear, and come back to bed. I’ll heat you up nice and slow. It’s alright._


	30. Smitten - Paul

No, Erik Lehnsherr is not the type of man who is _smitten_ over someone.

Especially not over the cute barista in the coffee shop nearby. The one that always welcomes him with a bright smile and his singing British accent and his dash of brown hair and his too blue eyes and his mouth so red and his freckles – gosh his freckles. Two on his nose, on his cheekbones…

Erik is definitively not smitten when he discovers that Charles’ shirt hides more freckles, as if someone had dipped their finger in stars and smeared them all over his shoulders and arms and…

Erik is not smitten. He’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I might turn into an OS. Yeah there's too much coffee shop AUs. No we never read enough of them!


	31. Back to school - Elizabeth

Back-to-school time. Eight year-old Charles meets Erik as they share their bench in class. The other kid is German, and the others make fun of his thick accent. But Charles doesn't.

Back-to-school time. Eleven year-old Charles jumps over Erik’s back to greet him after a long summer apart.

Back-to-school time. Fourteen year-old Charles blushes when he spots Erik who has had a growth spurt during vacations.

Back-to-school time. Sixteen year-old Charles pins after his best friend, just as all the girls in class. He doesn’t stand a chance.

Back-to-school time. Seventeen year-old Charles ends up with his tongue in Erik’s mouth as soon as he finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, WHY do drabbles have to be of a hundred words ? I had so many things to say!


	32. Shower - Blue Wendigo

Erik is in a dire need of a shower after working in the gardens with the sun burning his skin and his thoughts. He’s sweating and his mind has only one focus: to think about the master of the estate. As soon as he is clean enough, his palm wraps around his shaft, and the contact alone makes him moan. He moves his hand up and down a few times, squeezing at the head, exhaling through his mouth under the water.

He hears a noise and turns – “Mister Xavier!” he pants, trying to hide his front.

“Erik, do you need any help with that matter?” Charles asks, already undressing himself.


	33. Drop - Flo'w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows directly "Shower", drabble #32

Fat drops of water running along the planes and hollows of his gardener’s back, contouring the simmering muscles as the man touches himself under the shower. Charles couldn’t resist. He had spent his afternoon watching Erik work, trying to hide his hard-on under the book he pretended to read. And now Charles wants to spend that pent-up frustration in a more physical way…

“Erik, do you need any help with that matter?” he asks, but he’s already undressing, eager to join him and replace Erik’s hand with his own, with his mouth. To grip Erik’s muscles as his tongue runs after those drops.


	34. Rain - Flo'w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this one is not a happy bunny - Major Character's Death.

Despair floods him as the rain pours, waves after waves of self-hatred and wrath and pain.

The drops hit his face mercilessly, mingle with the hot tears that escape his eyes and invade his cheeks, conquer his parted lips as he cries with all the strength he has. His lungs hurt, his throat tears to pieces, and his mind shatters.

In the distance, a siren shoots, announcing the upcoming arrival of the paramedics.

But it’s too late, he knows it.

It’s too late.

He didn’t see it coming. Neither did his lover.

Erik hugs Charles’ body against his chest, kneeling on the street, trousers soaked in both blood and rain.


	35. Door - Elizabeth

Charles barely has the time to close the door to his bedroom, that night, that someone grabs him by the arm and the hip and slams him against the wooden furniture.

With his free arm, he turns the light on, and Erik appears in front of him, wearing his helmet. Erik hands leave Charles’ body to get a grip on the damn thing, and soon Charles can feel his mind again.

He’s so relieved that he immediately hooks his arms around Erik’s neck and kisses him breathless.

Erik soon grabs his arse to lift him against the door, slotting his needing body between Charles’ open, inviting legs.


	36. Stylish - Unticka

Charles had already noticed his new neighbour in the building opposite his. He had also noticed the guy didn’t bother with any kind of blinds.

So every time Charles got home, he would make himself a nice cup of tea and drink it on his balcony, seemingly peering in the horizon.

He would then spot the stylish man getting home, removing his suit jacket and rolling his crisp white shirt’s sleeves. On occasion, Charles would spot him in bed with conquests that never stayed the night, and would enjoy the view.

But one day, the man just waved and smiled at him as he smoked on his own terrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, feel free to ask for your own word, like I offered to Unticka! I'm having so much fun :)


	37. Operation – Storiesmania

Cardigan pooling at his feet, shirt discarded quickly, one shoe thrown to the side, then the other, followed by socks, trousers, and finally those black, show-me-all pants that cling to Charles’ groin like a second skin.

This is a stripping Erik would have never dreamt of witnessing, as the professor slowly undresses in front of him, just for him, _his_.

And then, as Charles crawls over him like he has something _really interesting_ in head, licking his lips and jutting his hips and overwhelming him, Erik would never have thought his math teacher would be so, _so_ good at subtractions.


	38. Crayfish – Storiesmania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In French, you can say "red as a crayfish", "rouge comme une écrevisse". I hope you'll enjoy that one!

Sharing a nice dinner in a nice restaurant with great wine and exquisite food should have sufficed to celebrate their tenth anniversary of marriage.

But, Erik should know, it’s never enough when Charles Xavier is involved.

Erik silently thanks all the deities for those long tablecloths, for theirs is currently hiding something he wouldn’t want to share with the other patrons – Charles, greedily sucking at Erik’s cock as if it was his own very special dessert – and _nngh_ that man is good, he knows it, and Erik doesn’t know how he is supposed to contain his pants, his face as red as the crayfishes in the basin next to him.


	39. Mapmaking – Storiesmania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had something for teachers, tonight... *smug smile*

Erik never would have thought the History teacher was so thorough in his researches. He never would have thought cartography was so important for his job, neither would observations, study of immediate reactions, and, of course, retaliation.

But as a math teacher that only swore by facts and precise values, he then learned to accept endless tries and trials, if it meant having Charles’ hands all over his body, learning and mapping it and, later, lapping over and over again until he earned just the right high pitched moan from the always so stoic Erik, terror of the school, lover anew.


	40. Delusional – Kaelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some DOFP feelz

In his peaceful dreams, Charles sees Erik, his strength, his magnificence, his serenity.

In his delusional, narcotic-induced nightmares, he sees his hate, his loneliness, his rage.

He never thought he would one day _hit_ Erik. But that’s what he did as soon as Erik was freed from his plastic cage.

He never thought he would one day _miss_ Erik. But that’s what he realises he has done those past ten years.

He never thought he would one day _grab_ Erik. But his shaking fingers and his withdrawal syndrome find calm and steadiness as soon as their lips seal.

He never thought he _needed_ Erik like his lungs craved for oxygen.


	41. Spinning – Kaelyan

Waltzing had always been a mundane dance that Erik despised. All that spinning and turning and stopping had him frustrated in no time.

Especially in those receptions that were hold in the Westchester’s mansion. Because they meant Charles Xavier was attending as the host. Because that meant, as always, that they couldn’t share a dance.

But, as the guests got drunker and drunker, Erik would sometimes have the opportunity to get out of the reception, walking through the long corridors and, on those lucky days, he would end up spinning in a whole other way of dancing with the master of those lands, bodies perfectly slotted.


	42. Board – Kaelyan // Black, meow - Untika

Master Lehnsherr had asked him to get to the conference room as soon as the board meeting was over and done. Charles was sensing his tension headache from his cushion, skimming his thoughts to see other board members trying to explain their failures as Erik craved to just fire them all.

Charles got up from the giant black pillow, stretched, and padded to the room to sit on Erik’s lap.

“Master Lehnsherr needs to relax,” Charles meowed, and Erik automatically went to scratch behind his cat-ear. Charles’ tail waved in satisfaction at the petting.

“How many times do I need to tell you to call me Erik, mate?”


	43. Steam - Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm currently writing a HUGE story (from my perspective...) and I have moved a lot during these past weeks, missing several drabble sessions.  
> But I needed to take a break, so I wrote four of them, and each one is veeeeeeery explicit so, beware!

Steam covering the common bathroom’s mirror that you need to swipe in order to take a look at your face. The blue of your eyes piercing through your reflexion, the paleness of your skin shining where the droplets still cover the expanse of your naked flesh.

Steam covering the common bathroom’s mirror that you need to swipe in order to take a look at the face behind you. The green-grey of his eyes fixated on you. The bare chest rising with each ragged breath.

Steam covering the common bathroom’s mirror that you add with your own respiration, when the man bites your neck while his cock moves inside of you.


	44. Play - Lanae

Charles does everything he can to hush his hard breathing, the little squeaks that try to escape his lips: biting his tie, his fist, lapping and sucking at Erik’s fingers, face flushed and attention more and more thrown to the wind, lost in the pleasure Erik is procuring him down to his cock, kneeled between Charles’ thighs, the red velvet of the chair masking the sounds of Charles’ ass grinding against the seat. One hand fisted around a strand of his auburn hair, the other trying to grip at something, anything –

One last swipe over the head and he’s coming hard, gasping silently, play all forgotten in front of him.


	45. Sweat – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Student/teacher relationship.

Looking down at the tracks through his window is not something Erik Lehnsherr usually indulges in. but ever since he’s caught the eye of one Charles Xavier, and reciprocally, he can’t stop observing the team training every Thursday, from 1 to 3PM.

His student, his freshly new lover, wears shorts like nobody else, as the thin fabric clings to his round arse and muscled thighs, and even if Charles doesn’t turn in his direction, the chuckles Erik hears in his head proves he hears every single thought Erik has about him.

That’s how Charles finds him later, still covered in sweat, in order to give in another physical occupation.


	46. Rust – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dom/sub

“Everything rusted is pure decoration. All my equipment is clean and safe, rest assured.”

Charles follows the man deeper inside his shop, gaze flying over big chains and large cuffs and leather-covered wrought iron tables. They cross another threshold before they finally enter the room Charles came for.

Later, bound and blinded and gagged and deprived of his sense of time and space, Charles whimpers, all nerves like pokers through his brain every time Erik touches him, losing a bit more of his restraint, earning a bit more of complacency. The multiple orgasms Erik milks out of him make him see stars, lost into a depraved oblivion.


	47. Ordinary – Elizabeth

“Your previous TA has quit. I’ll replace her from now on. Now get to page 394.” Says the heavily accented man just after landing his binder on the desk in front of the class.

He raises his head to look at the crowd, and that’s when Charles gets a good look at him.

Tall and lean, his muscled arms stretch the sleeves of his polo shirt beautifully. Ginger stubble and steel grey eyes enlighten his brooding features.

“I hope you don’t do that to all you TAs,” he breathes later, while Charles is kneeling in front of him, lapping at his fully erect cock. “But I might keep you.”


	48. Powder – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my dear Maeglin requested some space story

The strange powder they had found as they landed on the earth-like planet seemed harmless after they had ran it through all the tests they could think about.

They would have never thought it could be some sort of sex pollen, though, and the moment they removed their helmets, Professor Xavier and his assistant Erik were contaminated.

Their crew had to isolate them in a room for the time being, letting them _exude_ the poison in their veins with an awful lot of condoms and packs of lube. Insatiable, they tried everything they could.

And when they felt better, they kept the idea.


	49. Belt – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my dear Maeglin requested some teacher/student

Erik wouldn’t have thought his dearest student to be such a kinky little bastard. The young Charles had already begged him to be taken against the blurred glass of his unlocked door during his office hours, or sucked him thoroughly under his desk and not stopping when Principal Howlett had come in to ask about that document Erik needed to sign, much to his despair.

But when he discovers Charles particularly likes to be bound to Erik’s metal frame bed as Erik plunders into him without restraint, his leather belt fastened around his pale, throbbing throat, it’s his undoing.


	50. Butterfly – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my dear Maeglin requested a musician!AU

Music pounding in his ears as he sings into the microphone, butterflies in his stomach – the adrenaline surging through his body at each live performance – it’s addictive.

By the end of the gig, his voice is hoarse and his chest heaving, but the sight of his biggest fan waiting for him at the stage’s exit is what keeps him walking.

He knows the other loves to watch him perform. He knows it gets him hard every time. He also knows he’ll be the one fucking him to completion in a few more minutes, already slicked and prepared, with a metal plug waiting to be replaced by his own famous cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 drabbles already! I'm so... woaw!


	51. Poetry – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my dear Maeglin requested a scientific!AU

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Can’t you do just one thing correctly in your life, Summers?” Erik starts to shout after the trainee spilled another beaker of highly corrosive acid on his lab coat.

“Language!” Charles shouts from his own desk, concentrating on the precise movement of his wrist.

“We’re not here for some damn _poetry_ , Charles! He ruined my coat, _and_ my shirt underneath!” he roars.

“Just give your bill to me when you replace them.” Charles sighs.

Dropping just the right amount of solution, he thinks about other way to relax the moody scientist. A blowjob in the loos, for example. It always works wonders.


	52. Shadow – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my dear Maeglin requested some pizza delivery guy!AU

Charles is sweaty, his red polo shirt clinging to his frame and trousers way too hot, and the only dream he has is shadow and a glass of fresh water. Who had an idea to host a pizza party where there were no trees nor roof?

Really, it’s hard to think, with the smoke and the sun hitting his hair without restrain –

When he opens his eyes, the man who organised the party is knelt in front of him, piercing grey eyes searching and holding a glass of water. So if Charles says _you’re everything I’ve ever dreamt of_ , he will later say it was because of the heatstroke.


	53. Captain – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, the last one for the night, a pirate!AU!

“British vessel on the starboard side!” shouts the watchman, and it’s all Captain Lehnsherr needs to shout orders to his people.

“Let’s rampage this fucking boat, let’s break it and set it ablaze! Bring every man to me, slaves will sell for the highest price on the coast!”

The roar that answers him is ecstatic, and despise its canons, the trade boat stands no chance against trained pirates.

“This one will stay with me,” he says afterwards, holding the chin of a young man – beardless, mouth as red as the coral, eyes as blue as the sea, he can’t me more than eighteen. “You’ll warm my bed just fine.”


	54. Finish – Elizabeth -– Greek antiquity - Maeglin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some (a lot) liberty with Greek Antiquity here. Hope you like it anyway!

“Finish him!” someone screams in the crowd.

His opponent is sprawled on the floor, chest heaving. The victory is close, so Erik grabs him in an unrelenting grip, until the referee signals the end of the wrestling match.

They celebrate his victory in the Olympic Games by grabbing and patting him, his oiled, naked body covered in sand and sweat.

Later, when he has had time to bath and let Charles take care of his wounds, it’s himself whom he finishes, buried deep into his ephebe’s ass. His fists are tighten like a vice around deep brown strands as Charles screams his name in ecstasy.


	55. Master – Elizabeth – follows Rust, chapter 46

After their first encounter in Erik’s shop, Charles has met the man multiple times in order to quench his thirst. He would have never guessed he liked to submit. Always thought he’d top if he ever slept with a man. But it is not _any_ man. It is _the_ man. Magneto. Erik.

At first, his needs were purely sexual, when Erik strapped him and gagged him and made him forget even his own name. But soon, something else entirely happens. Soon, he craves Erik’s softer touches too, his eyes on him, his mind, his love.

Soon, Erik not only becomes his Master, but also his Lover.


	56. Sea – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we never have enough Soulmate AUs

Charles knew his soulmate could be anywhere in the world. He knew the pairs seldom bonded because of that. That his sister, Raven, had found hers in the same town as she lived in was a pure miracle. He was truly glad for her.

He would have never, _ever_ thought to find his soulmate in the middle of the sea. Nor that he wouldn’t even be _human_ , for what it matters. But when the sharkman grabs his hand as Charles sinks with his catamaran after a disastrous storm, his world suddenly bursts into vivid colours.


	57. Posterity – Elizabeth -– prehistoric time - Maeglin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind authenticity.

“You know you won’t have any children if you continue to pursue him?” Raven asks her brother as he strokes the fire in their cave.

“I don’t want any,” Charles answers. He doesn’t care that Erik comes from another tribe, or that he’s a man. He’s the person he wants to settle with. And anyway, the winters are too cold and the summers too hot, the wild animals too dangerous for a child to survive at this time.

Raven snorts as she breaks the rabbit’s legs for their dinner. “I’ve always thought you were ahead of your time, brother mine.”


	58. Chocolate – Elizabeth -- Veterinarian - Maeglin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that wasn't planned T_T

“No, you can’t feed your dog chocolate. It’s bad for them. Please, stick to the dog food.”

“But industrial-made dog food is full of additives and bad products! I don’t want anything to happen to –”

“Don’t. Feed. Your. Dog. Chocolate.” Erik repeats, ready to kill his customer. She always comes during his shifts, and he’s starting to think she’s into him.

“Next!” he almost yells.

“Hi,” comes a voice next to him. And suddenly, the most beautiful man on earth watches him expectantly, blue eyes filled with tears. “My cat, he… I think it’s time.”

"Oh baby don’t cry, it’s okay,” the veterinarian all but blurts out.


	59. Rope – Elizabeth – follows chapter 15

Sometimes, Charles begged for rope. Sometimes, Erik begged for metal.

This time, it was one of the latter. Their play for the night had Charles crouched on his heels, hands bound behind his back, collar slightly constricting his throat, as he moved up and down one of Erik’s toys.

And Erik watched him, playing with the length and the girth of the phallus, enjoying the moans and wanton cries of pleasure he could get out from his lover.

But soon, he couldn’t take it anymore. Tugging on the leash, he made Charles’ mouth open just enough for him to engulf his throbbing cock right down his throat.


	60. Domesticate – Elizabeth – follows chapter 47

It takes some time to really domesticate the TA. At first, Erik had accepted his advances before spooking and closing off of his touch completely. But Charles hadn’t let go. Hadn’t let him run away.

Because deep down inside, Erik wants this. Wants to be bent down on his desk, thighs open and trousers at his ankles. Wants to feel his student’s firm cock pounding relentlessly inside his throbbing ass. Wants the danger, the risk. Wants Charles busying himself between his knees, under the same desk, while he scolds another undisciplined student.

And Charles will give him anything he wants to keep him at his side, in his bed, anywhere.


	61. Back – Elizabeth – follows chapter 8

They make a habit in finding the other in the barn whenever they want to have sex that is not inside their room.

By now, they’ve tried everything, but it doesn’t satiate them the least. They would try some things three, maybe four times before choosing to do it again or not. They would also switch, trying every other thing the other preferred.

But in the end, what mattered truly was the time they passed stretched on their backs over the blanket they stashed there, preventing the itch of the hay against their naked, heated skins.


	62. Environment – Elizabeth

“I’ll fucking kill every damn fucking smoker on this damn beach myself,” Erik thinks as his gripper struggles to grab all the butts planted in the sand. He has to kneel to pick them up by hand, and it takes him way too much time. Everyone will have covered a much wider area than him at this pace, and he’ll have nothing to take back to the _Sea Shepherds_ ’ tent by the time the campaign will end.

Two small knees appear in his field of vision, landing in the sand in front of him. “Here, let me help you,” sings a beautifully accented voice.


	63. Valedictorian – Elizabeth

Oh you little German brat, always so serious and dressed to the nines, you can’t know the depth of my want. My want to startle you, to dishevel you, to make you lose your damnable control.

I want to make your knees go weak with want and make you beg for release as I take over you, as I kiss you to madness. I want you to ride my turgescent cock as you lose your little valedictorian demeanour, lost into bliss.

Because you’re maddening, you’re powerful, you’re everything I ever wanted to be. I want to ruin you, to adore you, Erik.


	64. Foam - Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy one--

Blue, blue, blue horizon.

Foam licking his cold naked feet.

Absent sun, absent heart.

Erik has lost everything he thought he had.

The morning tide washes over his calves, cleanse his darkened skin, soaks his torn clothes.

His gaze wades out with the languid waves.

 

Blue, blue, blue eyes.

That left him this morning.

Absent heat, absent heartbeat.

Erik has lost everything he thought he had.

The morning tide washes the salt tracks on his cheeks as it laps at his motionless body, kneeled and then lying on the sand.

His figure wades out with the languid waves.


	65. Laugh – Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows number 63 - Valedictorian

The first time I heard you laugh, I was so jealous. How could I not be the one to make you do that sound?

It was so unexpected we all turned to you. You, laughing so loudly, in the middle of the silent library? What could have possibly gotten to you? I had never, _ever_ heard you raise your voice, let alone explode like that.

And when I saw it was because of Raven, the fire in the pit of my stomach was back in a second.

But when you raised your grey gaze and looked at me, you quenched it all away.


	66. Daemon – Lanae

Falling for someone is such an angelic thing to do. It doesn’t stop Charles to fall in lust for a simple human.

A human with incredible powers and a mind so full of rage and sorrow he doesn’t even see Charles’ tail as he starts courting him. But as Erik starts to let his carefully-built guard down, he seems to realise Charles isn’t really another human being.

It doesn’t matter, Erik says one day, his head buried on his pillow as Charles fucks his ass relentlessly, because at least he won’t lose him easily.

That’s how the daemon falls in love with the human.


	67. Fuck – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63) and Laugh (65)

“Fuck,” Charles whispers, totally breathless, as Erik pushes him against his own locker. He wasn’t expecting this–he had come to bother him a bit after he had witnessed his sister and Erik getting closer in the library. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let her take his pray away from him.

And as soon as he had landed a hand on Erik’s shoulder, the boy had unexpectedly turned and exchanged their position. And fuck, he is tall. Fuck, Charles wants him, and his trousers are getting tighter. Fuck, he sizes Erik’s lapels and swallows his surprised cry in his mouth.


	68. Spider – Kaelyan

He can’t breathe-

His lungs are empty, and he can’t- he can’t-

Stars start shining in front of his eyes as he tries vainly to gulp some air and stop the panic attack to seize him, but it’s useless, it’s-

“-rles” there’s someone beside him, and they are holding his hand, and they talk, call his name, touch him-

It’s Cain’s fault, as always, he knows Charles has an aggravated arachnophobia, but he does it anyway, and he’s gone, but there’s someone, and they are holding him-

‘You’re okay, it’s gone, I’m here, Charles, come back to me-” they chant. Erik chants.

Because Erik would always be there for him.


	69. Liquid - Unticka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65) and Fuck (67)

When Erik finally gives in, tension leaving his body as his lips start to move in synch with Charles’, Charles feels weak at the knees. Warmth pools from his belly just as his body becomes liquid against the other student’s – he’s so glad to be pinned against the metal locker, because he’s sure he wouldn’t have stayed on his feet otherwise. Erik’s a damn fine kisser, and that’s something Charles never wants to stop doing: licking and caressing Erik’s tongue and mouth, feeling his hot breath against his own skin, kept under Erik’s vice grip.


	70. Vein - Unticka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67) and Liquid (69)

Charles can’t wait much longer – he’s so consumed in desire that he manages to get out of Erik’s embrace to inverse their position – and once Erik is settled against the locker, he drops to his knees.

First, he caresses the bony, tempting hips, then discards the shirt out of the pants, and finally opens it to discover the prize – his prize.

Erik’s magnificent cock stands up proudly, hot and red and velvety. Charles’ mouth waters as he follows a vein that trails up to the circumcised head.

He doesn’t wait long before taking it in his mouth, savouring it, moaning around the shaft that fills his mouth so perfectly.


	71. "Fist time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, we used phrases and images instead of words - I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67), Liquid (69) and Vein (70)

And it’s not enough, oh no it isn’t. Charles wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and looks up at Erik. The kid is trying to regain some sort of composure, breath heavy in his chest, head tilted back against the locker.

Charles winces as he gets up, knees hurting from their prolonged contact with the tiles, but a price so worth it. He’s got him. He’s reduced him to a shivering mess. It’s probably the first time Erik receives head, and Charles will make sure it won’t be the last.


	72. Toy - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67), Liquid (69),Vein (70) and "First time" (71)

Charles goes to their first date with his favourite bracelet, and a brand new jewel on his vertical labret.

But it’s not the only metal objects he has on him, and judging by the flush on Erik’s cheeks as Charles comes closer, smirking at him, the metalokinetic has felt it.

Maybe Erik had promised himself not to be dragged in yet another first time so soon, but Charles intends on getting what he wants.

And what Charles wants is that sinfully beautiful cock buried deep inside of him, taking the place of the metal plug he has specially selected to meet Erik.


	73. "Do whatever you want with me" - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67), Liquid (69),Vein (70), "First time" (71) and Toy (72)

Charles is already gasping with want by the time Erik throws him on his bed. First-of-the-class is not as prude as Charles had thought, he discovers with great pleasure, judging by the mental images Erik had been sending all along. Charles had tried to discreetly move his hips on his chair as they drank their coke on a café’s terrace, feverish with need as he made the plug move minutely inside of him. He had managed to keep a conversation anyway, and had smirked when Erik had understood two could play that game.

“Do whatever you want with me,” he moans to the ceiling, as Erik comes closer.


	74. “Do you like what you see?” – Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67), Liquid (69), Vein (70), "First time" (71), Toy (72) and "Do whatever you want with me" (73)

I feel your eyes roving over me, as I lay naked on the covers of your bed – you’ve been of a tremendous help for that, by the way – and I know you burn with desire. I see it as clearly on your face as in your mind, my darling Valedictorian, mine. You’ve been keyed up by the foreign body inside of me since the beginning, and now you can’t wait to play with it.

“Do you like what you see?”

You don’t have to move your lips to answer.

The sharp cry I let out as you increase the girth of the plug is sufficient.


	75. Leather - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Valedictorian (63), Laugh (65), Fuck (67), Liquid (69), Vein (70), "First time" (71), Toy (72), "Do whatever you want with me" (73) and "Do you like what you see?" (74)

The second time they end up in Erik’s bed – because they _are_ capable not to fuck each and every time they see each other senseless, thank you very much – Charles makes sure to dutifully blindfold his lover before going back to the bag he brought. Maybe one day, he’ll be able to bring Erik back home, he thinks, but not right now. Not until it is safe.

But for now he concentrates on what he’s doing – carefully binding Erik’s wrists and ankles with the leather straps, at first, and then petting Erik’s sinful body with the short riding crop in long feather touches, until he shudders with need.


	76. Image 1 - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired loosely by this photograph :D

“Please, explain to me again, Professor-” Lehnsherr starts, one naked leg swinging as he is sat upon Charles’ desk, a perfect innocent expression on his damnable pretty face. “How does that work? I don’t remember…”

Charles Xavier knows his student knows how to work a typewriter – Lehnsherr’s the best in his class.

He drops his case, locks the door, and finally takes the four strides that separates him from his pupil. Reverently, he brushes the proffered thigh, lets his hand trail up to push the freed shirt aside.

There stands Lehnsherr’s proud cock, waiting dutifully for Charles to free it from the ring at its base.


	77. Image 2 - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was also inspired by [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800781/chapters/39803298) beautiful drabble written by my dear friend, [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion).

The others were gone a long time ago, but Charles wasn’t sure when exactly – he was too enticed by Erik’s grey-green eyes fixed on him, by the garland that ran around his neck as they kept dancing.

Erik kept tugging at the garland, and sometimes, Charles had to tilt his head backwards because he started seeing stars, and _gods_ he liked that.

He liked it when he felt the prick and needles in his fingers, the warmth from his distressed lungs, the pumping of his desire filling his trousers.

He liked it most when Erik went to kiss him, stealing the remnant of his breath away.


	78. “There were three of us” – Elizabeth

Charles’ eyes wander over the side wall as he continues debriefing. His mind is still so far away, up the stars, in another world.

“There were three of us, the others were dead. We were trying to get back here. Me, Captain of this mission, David and Walter, the two remaining androids.”

_David’s fingers were in my mouth, Walter’s hands spread all over my bruised ribs, and I sucked-_

“The ship’s computer wasn’t responding.”

_My torso was lying over the infirmary bed as Walter pounded into me, making me take David’s cock further and further down my throat-_

“We almost never came back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is replaced here by two of Michael Fassbender's characters in Alien: David 8 and Walter.


	79. “Damn you!” in a cult place – Elizabeth

“Damn you, Erik!” Charles hisses as his head slams against the old tracery wood. His black robes are hiked up to his waist, as the first baritone of the choir works on the laces of the remnant cloth separating him from what he desires.

Erik had come for confession, and Charles would have never imagined him coming _this_ side of the confessional. Never _dreamt_ it.

Holy saints, he’s so lost, now that Erik laps at his cock fervently.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…” he murmurs as his fingers clench in his believer’s hair. “And I may never stop-” he cries as he comes.


	80. New Year - Team Cherik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday drabbles with the Team Cherik!  
> I'm not at the top right now, so excuse me for the poor quality of them.

“Charles, don’t move!” Raven cries as he passes the threshold.

He staggers to a stop and looks at her curiously. What happened to her, _again_?

She keeps he hand risen in his direction as her body disappears from his view. He bends forward but doesn’t see what she’s doing. He straightens vividly when she comes back. She’s not alone.

“You remember Erik, my friend from Uni?”

Gosh, yes, Charles remembers him. His throat tightens and he struggles to swallow. The man is exquisite. Tall, dark and handsome, that would fit perfectly.

“Now, you can kiss! Happy New Year!” she blurts before leaving them under the mistletoe.


	81. Cold - Team Cherik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not really good, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway

“This is truly outstanding,” Charles murmurs as he enters. He doesn’t dare raising his voice, fearing it would break anything. The ground, the walls, the roof… everything is translucent, shining gingerly under the candlelight.

Even without touching, Charles can feel the cold emanating from the ice structure.

He turns to Erik, observes the white puffs created by his breathing. He stands tall and proud, wearing only a turtleneck over camel pants when Charles is draped in multiple layers. His mitt-clad hand comes to Erik’s hip, feeling the heat escaping his body. He comes closer, leans against Erik.

“Hmm… You’re so warm…” he sighs.

“Let’s not melt the castle together, Charles…”


	82. Impatience - Team Cherik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows chapter 80 : New Year

Charles is certain his whole face is red. Erik towers over him, silent, eyes a bit wild – is he as surprised and awkward as Charles feels right now?

Charles has been rooting for Erik since the day Raven brought him back home, a few days after the start-of-the-year.

And now, here they stand together, below that damn mistletoe branch her sister put on purpose. Watching the other as if he was about to attack.

“I guess we should…” Charles starts, pointing behind him.

“Yeah… sure.” Erik mumbles, hands in his pockets.

They share another glance.

And land in the other’s arms, kissing impatiently.


	83. Train - Nalou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four drabbles were written during a lovely afternoon with Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes, Flow'Tralala, and Nauss.
> 
> This one has suicidal thoughts in it, tread carefully if you're sensitive to it.

He thought that… Maybe it wasn’t worth it anymore.

The hollow feeling in his chest, the tight bundle of his stomach, the soreness of his throat.

Everything was amiss, everything was cold and devoir of purpose.

It wasn’t worth living without anyone loving him.

He had managed to roll his wheelchair to where he wanted, and started waiting patiently by the tracks.

The train was coming, he knew it. He had checked the schedule on his phone before discarding it. Soon, the tracks will start to rumble and he’ll come closer.

Soon, it will be over.

Soon–

“Charles!” cries a breathless voice behind him.

The train flashes by, uninterrupted.


	84. Fox - Nauss

Charles looks at the doormat in front of his wheels, bemused.

It’s literally covered in flowers, obstructing his path, and he is late for his lecture already. As the teacher, it’s not as easy to come in discretely as it was as a student. Especially with the chair.

When he spots the little card pinned on his door at eye level, he frowns. He knows that handwriting, and deciphers a saying from one of his favourite authors: _A fox is a wolf who sends flowers_.

His cheeks burn with embarrassment as he remembers the animalistic grin his student, Erik, gave him as he left his apartment the previous night, sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from Ruth Brown.


	85. Lampoon - Flo'wTralala

Head risen to the stars, he observes.

His gloved hands are tucked under the covers that keep the chilly night out.

It’s beautiful, and peaceful, and he almost tears up just admiring the scenery.

People walk by his chair, keeping a safe distance from him as they go down the grassy slope to approach the lake under the walkway.

He inhales deeply, the exhales, admiring the small cloud his breath creates.

The colours are reflecting over the dark surface of the lake, and the smiles as a hand touches his shoulder, as his lover stands close to him, as they admire the Chinese New Year lampoons take their flight.


	86. Card - Elizabeth

Charles staggers into the burgundy tent. He hears Raven’s cackle before the guard closes the heavy curtains, and tries to seem a little bit sober. Because he’s smashed, has lost a bet against his sister, and is decided to win it by asking this incompetent what she sees for his near future.

Quickly, she asks him to shuffle the deck of cards waiting in front of him and before he knows it, she takes his hands and starts rumbling weirdly about a tall and dark lover waiting for him.

“Oh, you mean the absolutely astonishing dude standing at your door? Sure, I’d shag him on a daily basis!”


	87. Frustration - Unticka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit special - it's longer than the others.
> 
> I wrote it in a card I sent to the lovely Unticka, and she accepted that I post it here too :)

He speeds up, lifts his left leg, bends his knee and jumps. One, two, almost three spins!... But his ankle turns when the skate hits the ice.

He lands on his ass, knocks his elbow painfully. He lets a litany of curses out, his English accent even more pronounced. It’s so frustrating to fail every time. He masters the double axel, but the triple doesn’t want to pass.

“Charles, you okay?” comes a worried voice at the edge of the ice rink. Erik places an unsure skate on the ice and awkwardly closes the distance between them before sinking to his knees. “Are you hurt?”

Charles sighs. “I’m okay. My pride is more bruised than my body. I’ll be fine.”

Erik helps him get on his feet, but still clings to him afterwards, unsure on his skates.

Charles smiles softly, comes closer, kisses the corner of his mouth. Erik blushes furiously.

“Come on, I’ll bring you back on safe land.”


End file.
